Goodbye
by OhJay
Summary: Fox decides it's time for everything to end. T for character death, KrystalxFox, oneshot.


_**Goodbye**_

He just kept staring at the Knife in his hand. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? He wasn't sure. All he knew was he had shut himself up in his room for a while, trying to decide what to do. Occasionally his eyes wondered from the knife to the scars on his wrist underneath his fur, and every time he thought about ending it he heard a voice in his head. His father's voice.

"_Don't do it son"_

"Go away" he said softly.

"_You can't give up Fox"_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw him standing right in front of him, but he knew he wasn't real. He was dead.

"_Fox-_

"**I SAID GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**

He suddenly threw the knife at him in anger. The figure disappeared from his mind as it went right though him and hit a picture frame on his dresser. He heard the sound of glass breaking followed by the knife clanging to the ground, but he didn't make any motion to get up to clean up the mess. He just buried his face in his paws.

Everything had gone wrong since the Aparoid War, he knew that's how it all started. They had all gone their separate ways afterwords, and even though they had gotten back together to fight the Anglars they had split again, this time for good. Slippy was married to Amanda and starting his family on Aquas, Falco had gone off and started his own team with Katt and Dash, Peppy was still a Cornerian General, and Krystal...He didn't want to think about her. He knew if he hadn't made her leave the team in the first place then she wouldn't have joined Star Wolf, and she wouldn't have betrayed him. If he hadn't made that one mistake then he wouldn't be sitting here thinking about killing himself.

No one else knew of course. Peppy and Falco knew he was depressed, and while they both stopped by once in a while to see how he was doing and Peppy suggested many times that he got some help he always said he was perfectly fine. Falco almost caught him once, but he had hid the knife when he heard him come through the front door.

He sighed as he looked over at an old picture of him and his father on his desk. It had been the last one taken before he died. It was ironic really, he always thought he would die in some sort of battle, not like this. But the galaxy was at peace now, and it looked like it was going to stay that way for a while. The Star Fox team wasn't needed anymore, and he didn't want to keep suffering and living like this.

He slowly stood up and walked towards his dresser where the broken picture frame laid on the floor. As he bent down and picked it up he noticed it was a group picture of the team before the Aparoid War right after Krystal had officially joined the team and they had fallen in love. The picture itself wasn't damaged, but the knife had hit it right in the middle and shattered the glass so it looked like everyone was split off from each other. Just like it was in reality.

Fox laid the broken picture carefully on his bed, then picked up the knife again. He had made his decision.

_I guess I should leave a note..._

He rooted around his desk for a pen and a piece of paper, and after he finally found some he pondered about he should put. Eventually though it came to him.

_I'm sorry. _He wrote.

_I just couldn't take it anymore. Please bury me next to my parents._

_Goodbye._

He signed his name at the bottom, then stuck the note to the picture so whoever found him would see it. Then he picked up the knife once more, and looked at the picture of him and his father for the last time.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon dad"

He drew in a deep breath, then plunged the knife into his chest. He felt a sudden jerk of the nerves and coughed up a bit of blood as it went through his heart, then his vision began to fade, and everything went black as he fell forward onto the floor.

Falco found him the next day when he stopped by, and the news of it shocked the galaxy. His funeral was held a few days later and put on live television, and by Fox's request his grave was next to his mother's, and the empty* one of his father's. All the former members of the Star Fox team and those knew him from the academy attended, as well as anyone those who fought beside him during the many Lylat wars and nearly all of the Cornerian army. Falco even picked up Tricky from Sauria, and rumors had it that Wolf was there too, but no one actually saw him.

"Krystal?"

Falco wasn't even sure it was her, but when he saw a blue vixen lay a flower on his coffin he thought for sure it was her. She turned to face him, and even though she had grown her hair out and dyed it to a dark purple he could tell it was her.

"I'm sorry" she said to him.

Then she left, and no one ever saw her again after that. She too had taken her life that very day.

_**Author's Notes**_

Man, I never thought my first SF fic would be a suicide one...

Well anyway I've read a few suicide fics from other fandoms I like, but I haven't come across any from SF yet, and I figured Fox would be pretty depressed after seeing all those bad endings in Command, so I wrote this. Like I said this is my first SF fic, but it's also my first suicide fic so please tell me what you think. Also, if you're reading this and like SF fics I have a few more non suicide ones planned (See my profile for more).


End file.
